This invention is directed to a simulated baseball game which can be played on a tabletop or on a floor indoors. It is suitable for use by any age of players, ranging from children to adults, and the number of players on each team is not limited, except by the traditional concept that each baseball team should have not more than nine players.
The playing field, although relatively large in area, can be stored in a small game box and is easily assembled on a suitable tabletop or floor without requiring any special tools. Replicas of players may also be provided, but they are not necessary for playing the game. An essential part of the game is a ball-hitting mechanism which is a substitute for a batter. The preferable type of ball is a table tennis ball, although the game can be designed for use with practically any type of small, resilient ball.
An object of this invention is a tabletop game which simulates a baseball game.
Another object of this invention is a simulated baseball game having a replica of a baseball field which can be stored in a game box and readily assembled into a baseball playing field with a diamond, bases and an outfield.
Another object of this game is a simulated baseball game in which the ball-hitting mechanism can be rotated so that the player can select the field to which to try to hit the ball.
Another object of this invention is a simulated baseball game in which the player can adjust the ball-hitting mechanism to determine how hard to hit the ball.
Other objects of this invention will be found in the following specification, claims and drawings.